Agent Marie Jette
by Charlotte Dawson
Summary: Agent Jette real name Isabella Swan Her mission: To protect the Cullens from an unknown threat. With being an agent at 17, making sure her car doesnt explode again, going back to high school, and falling in love, Jette can't seem to get a break AH OOC first fic
1. New Town, New Mission, Reunion

**Chapter 1: New Mission, New Town, Reunion**

**Isabella Swan**

I ran to my car, an Audi R8 Roadster, once I got a call from The Man. The Man is one of the nicknames I gave to my boss in the spy agency. I gunned the engine and took off down the street. I reached the agency in a matter of minutes and parked the car, turning on its alarm.

"Isabella Swan." I stated to the buzzer at the front door of the agency. It buzzed and I turned the knob and went inside. There was a hallway behind the front door. The walls were a cream color with an intricate pattern and the carpet a light brown. I went to the elevator and hit the top floor button. There was another corridor after I got off the elevator. This one's walls were covered a rich burgundy color with a different pattern from the first floor and the carpet a rich chocolate brown. I headed towards the first and only door on the floor.

"Agent Marie Jette, number 56265388." I spoke into the intercom box outside the door.

"Welcome Marie." The robot voice of a woman answered me as the door buzzed signaling me that it was unlocked. I turned the knob and went to the Sarah's desk. Sarah was in her mid-twenties and has ocean blue eyes that ran in her family. Her hair ended about three inches below her shoulder and was curly with the curls being loose. She was two inches taller than my 5 foot 4 inches and was slender. She has a small nose and her lips were a natural dark pink color. From what I could see, she was wearing a grey blazer that went with her eyes and light tan skin complexion with a black shirt. Sarah was also the assistant to The Man.

"Hello, Isabella. What can I do for you?" Sarah was the only one in the agency who called me by my real name. I jumped on the counter next to the desk and sat down with my hands holding onto the edge. I started swinging my legs back and forth.

"Hey Sarah. Boss man called me and told me to hurry my ass to the agency." I said using my words instead of The Man's words. Boss man was another nickname I used. He didn't say anything when I called him boss man so I still called him that.

"Another mission?" Sarah questioned, used to my way of speaking and actions. I remember she used to yell at me to stop jumping up at the counter and sitting on it. I also remember getting fed up because she called me Isabella. Eventually I made a deal with her. I can sit wherever I want when I waited for boss man to call me in and she could call me Isabella. She disliked me sitting on the counter; I disliked her calling me Isabella. It worked out.

"Don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Pass me one of those small bowls would ya?" I said as I opened the cupboard above my head and got a bag of chips.

"Catch." Sarah said as she tossed me the bowl from her desk. I caught it and poured some chips into the bowl.

"Thanks." I replied once I caught the bowl. I munched on the small amount of chips I poured into the small bowl while Sarah talked to me.

"-it was wonderful! Oh! I haven't told you yet!" Sarah randomly exclaimed.

"Told me what?"

"My sister finally had her baby while you were on leave from your last mission."

"That's great! Was it a boy or a girl? And what they named 'em?"

"A boy and they named him William. He's such a cutie pie! He has our family's blue eyes and it looks like he is going to have his father's light brown hair when he-"

"MARIE!" Sarah was interrupted by The Man.

"Shit." I mumbled as I put the bowl of my unfinished chips in the cupboard. When he yelled it meant he was in a pissy mood. Just great.

"Good luck, Marie." I smiled at her when she used my name.

"Yeah, boss man?" I said once I was in the next room with The Man. Boss man was a tall man. He had black hair that was starting to get grays in it. He had light hazel eyes and a tan skin complexion. He was in his early forties and was about a little bit over six feet.

"Apparently you didn't hear me earlier when I called your name five minutes ago." He stated.

"Apparently. So whatcha wanted to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"You're going on another mission. You're going to protect a family who's under a threat of an anonymous person-"

"Protect?" I exclaimed, astonished

"Yes, protect. I know you're used to going on missions where you don't have to protect no one and just solve the crime. The agency decided that you should try something new."

"Try something new my ass…" I muttered under my breath.

"You're going to be enrolled in Forks High School in Forks, Washington. The agency is going to get you a-"

"Hey, my Uncle Charlie lives in Forks. I can stay with him." I suggested. The idea of me living alone still didn't appeal to me after the two years I've worked for them.

"It's not safe-"

"He's the police chief of the town. He has a gun to protect himself and he's at work most of the time and the weekends he doesn't have to work he goes fishing with his friend from a neighboring town."

Boss man looked at me stunned.

"What?" I said irritated. "I used to spend my summers with him when I was younger when my parents traveled. I didn't like to travel as much when I was a kid so they would send me off to my Uncle Charlie's place since he was the only one that was cool from my entire family." It was true. My parents started sending me to my Uncle Charlie's place once I was ten since I started to complain so much on the trips.

"Are you sure your uncle still lives in Forks?" boss man wondered.

"Last time I had contact with him was on my birthday two weeks ago and he still lived in Forks." I answered.

"Does he know about you being an agent?"

"Yup. He always sends me things via the agency since I move around a lot because of my missions. He also is totally fine with me being an agent." I smiled smugly internally.

"Well, okay. You'll stay at your uncle's for this mission. All of the information for this mission is in this folder-"

"Am I going to get a new car for this mission? I'm fond of my personal car and if I do get a new car I can use it for when I'm investigating and protecting the family." Boss man just stared at me annoyed that I interrupted him yet again but he was used to it.

"Yes and yes." I smiled broadly as he continued talking. "As I was saying, all the information for this mission in this folder. You will be going by your agent name on this mission. Good luck Agent Jette. I wish you the best for this mission." He handed me the folder and told me I could leave.

I left his office, folder in hand, and headed to the cupboard in which I put my bowl of chips in. I placed the folder next to me and sat back again on the counter. I resumed munching on my chips.

"So you were saying?" I asked Sarah while I swung my legs.

She beamed at me probably happy that I was staying to hear her. "They say he's going to have his father's light brown hair when he's older. He has a cute button nose and…" I listened to her intently as I munched away on my chips.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-(PAGE BREAK)**

"See you in a couple months Sarah!" I yelled as I walked towards my gate number when I heard my flight to Washington being called.

"Make sure you call!" she responded. Sarah was also like a second-mother to me. I hugged her briefly when she followed me to the gate.

"I'll even video-chat with you if it makes your day. I know it can get pretty boring at the agency with boss man. Oh, do you know when my personal car and mission car are supposed to get to Forks?" I asked her.

"The company said that they should be there by this afternoon or by tomorrow morning since it's Friday. Have a nice trip, Isabella." She had resumed calling me by my real name before I left the agency offices after I got assigned to my mission.

"Have a nice couple months without me at the agency. I'll try to video-chat with you at least twice a week and try to call you at least every day. I'll miss you, Sarah."

"Miss you too, Isabella. Tell your uncle I said hello." She responded. I heard them call my flight again and scurried to get inside. I waved to Sarah after the man checked my passport and ticket. She waved back.

My seat was in first class-much to my disappointment-even though I've told the agency I don't like being spoiled on-except on cars. They always respond me with an "it helps you look through you mission information…" blah-fucking-blah. I found my seat which ended up being on the last row-probably to ensure that no one would peek over their seat and look at the information- of first class, left side with a window seat. When the airplane took off, I found out that the seat next to me was empty. When they said that we were allowed to wander about the cabin, I quickly switched to the window seat and put my laptop in the aisle seat so I could have more privacy to look at the information in the folder about my mission.

**Name: **_Carlisle Cullen_

**Age: **_36_

**Height: **_6" 6'_

**Occupation: **_doctor at Forks Hospital_

**Married/Dating: **_married to Esme Cullen_

**Child (ren): **_Rosalie Hale (adopted), Edward Masen (adopted), and Jasper Whitlock (adopted)_

**Associates with: **_Esme, his children, children's friends, co-workers, family, and children's friends' parents_

**Free time: **_camping with his wife, children, and sometimes children's friends when they're invited; helping his wife with her garden, and playing baseball with his family and children's friends_

**Picture: **

The picture showed a young male with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a fatherly feel. His smile showed he was proud of something in his life and it was a genuine smile meaning he was happy. He was also very handsome if not beautiful.

**Name: **_Esme Cullen (maiden name: Platt)_

**Age: **_35_

**Height: **_5" 7'_

**Occupation:**_ stay at home wife/mother_

**Married/Dating: **_married to Carlisle Cullen_

**Child (ren): **_Rosalie Hale (adopted), Edward Masen (adopted), and Jasper Whitlock (adopted)_

**Associates with: **_Carlisle, her children, children's friends, family, and children's friends' parents_

**Free time: **_likes to decorate/remodel her house, camping with her family, working on her garden, and playing baseball with her family and children's friends_

**Picture:**

The pictured showed a young female with long, flowing caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. She had a motherly feel like how Carlisle had a fatherly feel. Her smile was genuine meaning she was happy and the she also was proud of something in her life. She was also beautiful.

**Name: **_Rosalie Hale _

**Age: **_18_

**Height: **_5"8'_

**Occupation: **_Forks High senior_

**Married/Dating: **_Dating Emmett McCarty_

**Child (ren): **_none_

**Associates with:** _Emmett, Mary Alice Brandon, her adopted brothers, her boyfriend's and friend's parents, and her parents_

**Free time: **_likes to tinker with cars,__playing baseball with her family and friends, and camping with her family_**  
**

**Picture:**

The picture showed a female with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She had a happy smile on but if you looked in her eyes, you could see what she was really trying to say. She had the "don't-mess-with-my-family-or-friends-because-I'll-kill-you" look. She looked inhumanly beautiful. Man, did my self-esteem just go down a little…

**Name: **_Emmett McCarty_

**Age: **_18_

**Height: **_6"5'_

**Occupation: **_Forks High senior_

**Married/Dating: **_dating Rosalie Hale_

**Child (ren): **_none_**  
**

**Associates with: **_Rosalie, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen, Mary Alice Brandon, his parents, his girlfriend's and friends' parents, and his family_

**Free time: **_likes to pull pranks on unsuspecting subjects, helping Rosalie tinker with cars, wresting with Jasper and Edward, camping with his girlfriend's family, and playing baseball with his girlfriend's family and friends_

**Picture:**

The picture showed a male that was big with muscles. He had short, dark brown curly hair with hazel colored eyes. You would be terrified of him if it weren't for his smile and dimples. His smile was playful and childish meaning he was harmful. Except I'm guessing if you messed with his family and friends.

**Name: **_Jasper Whitlock_

**Age: **_18_

**Height: **_6"4'_

**Occupation: **_Forks High senior_

**Married/Dating: **_dating Mary Alice Brandon_

**Child (ren): **_none_**  
**

**Associates with: **_Mary Alice, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, his parents, his girlfriend's and friend's parents_

**Free time: **_likes to read books about the Civil War, wrestling with Emmett, camping with his family, playing baseball, and hanging out with Mary Alice_

**Picture:**

The pictured showed another male with short blonde hair and brown eyes. His smile was shy but it showed that he was happy about something. His brown eyes seemed like they held so many things. He had muscles but not as much as Emmett.

**Name:**_ Mary Alice Brandon_

**Age: **_17_

**Height: **_4"11'_

**Occupation: **_Forks High junior_

**Married/Dating: **_dating Jasper Whitlock_

**Child (ren): **_none_

**Associates with: **_Jasper, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Edward Masen, her parents, her family, her boyfriend's and friends' parents _

**Free time: **_loves to shop, camping with her family, playing baseball with her family and hanging out with Jasper_

**Picture:**

The picture showed a petite girl with a black hair and hazel eyes. Her hair ended at her chin. The way she was petite and with the haircut made her resemble a pixie. Her smile was huge meaning she was happy and her eyes were full of excitement.

**Name: **_Edward Masen_

**Age: **_17_

**Height: **_6"4'_

**Occupation: **_Forks High junior_

**Married/Dating: **_no one_

**Child (ren): **_none_

**Associates with: **_his brother and sister, Emmett McCarty, Mary Alice Brandon, his parents, and his friends' parents_**  
**

**Free time: **_likes to play piano, wrestle with Emmett, camping with his family and friends, and playing baseball with his family and friends_**  
**

**Picture:**

The picture showed a male with reddish-brown colored hair that was messy and green eyes. He had muscles but was a bit lankier than Jasper. His smile seemed genuine but his eyes held no interest when they were taking the picture. Despite his smile, he seemed as if he didn't want to be there. He was handsome if not beautiful.

I put the information files about the family away and started to take out my mission information.

_**Your Mission:**__ Agent Jette, you are to protect the family-_

"Sweetie, the captain said to put on your seatbelt. We're landing in a couple of minutes." I slipped my mission information back quickly into the folder and looked up at the person. She looked like a kind woman. I looked into her eyes and saw that they held kindness. I smiled at her genuinely.

"Thank you. I must have been absorbed in my reading." I thanked her and she smiled back before she retreated.

"Close one…" I muttered under my breath after I gave a sigh in relief. I buckled my seatbelt and waited for the descend.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

I made my way to the luggage claim and got my two suitcases. I headed to the lobby to try to find Uncle Charlie. I went on my tip-toes so I could get a better look and spotted his head.

"Uncle Charlie!" I yelled out to get his attention. It worked because he turned in the direction of my voice and smiled widely. I started fast walking towards him before I lost sight of him in the big crowd.

"Bells! I missed you kiddo!" he exclaimed after I attacked him in a hug. I let go and noticed he had something hidden behind his back.

"Whatcha got there, Charlie?" I pondered trying to look behind him. He chuckled at my impatience.

"Happy belated birthday, Bells." He whispered as he pulled out a box in front of him. I smiled bigger.

"What is it?"

"Open it up and you'll see."

I snatched the box out of his hands and opened it. It was a spy camera that I've always wanted but the boss man always said no.

I jumped on Uncle Charlie again and gave him a big hug. He stumbled a bit backwards, not expecting my reaction.

"Glad you like it, kiddo, but do you mind letting me go? I do not want to die of suffocation at a young age!" he chuckled. I let go of him. He was young. He's 27. He was only 10 when I was born. My mom and dad had me right out of high school. In ways, I look more like my Uncle Charlie than my dad or mom. We both have the Swan family brown hair and dark brown eyes. My dad on the other hand had the Swan family brown eyes, but my grandpa's light brown hair.

"I love it! I've always wanted one! Thanks, Uncle Charlie! You are now my favorite relative again!"

"Again?"

"Yup! You were my favorite relative when you let me stay at your house again because you are awesome, and you are my favorite relative again because you gave me this awesome spy camera." I explained to him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He gave me a big smile as he led me to the cruiser. The only thing that I liked about Uncle Charlie have a cruiser is that he sometimes let me turn on the sirens. It was awesome when I was a kid. I wonder if he'll still let me do that…

"Hey Uncle Charlie?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Can I still turn on the siren of the cruiser?"

"If you want." I hugged him again and he laughed at my reaction_ again._

I got my carry-on bag and a suitcase while Uncle Charlie helped me with the other suitcase.

"Everything's still in the same place, Bells." Charlie told me once we got out of the cruiser after the hour long drive from Port Angeles.

"Okay. Thanks again for letting me stay with you Uncle Charlie."

"I told you it's no bother at all. I enjoy having you here."

"Oh! Before I forget, Sarah says hi." I told him. I know Sarah has a crush on my Uncle Charlie and my Uncle Charlie has a crush on Sarah. When I looked up at him, I saw a small blush covered his face. I smiled internally.

"Imma go put my things away upstairs. By the way Uncle Charlie, the agency says that I have to go by my agent name: Marie Jette. Oh, and Uncle Charlie?"

"Yeah, Marie?"He started to use my agent name.

"Sarah likes you, too." I said before I rushed upstairs. I managed to catch a glimpse of his face. "Boy and _I _thought I was the only one who got that shade of red!"

"Marie!" he yelled out frustrated. I just chuckled and made my way to my room faster.

I managed to unpack my thing an hour before dinner. Right when I stepped into the kitchen, the door bell rang.

I groan out loud due to having to walk back to the living room. I looked through the peep-hole and saw two men in uniform. I looked closer and saw the logo of the car moving company on their shirts. They knocked again. I got out of my daze of dreaming of my personal car and what car my mission car was going to be. I opened the door.

"Marie Jette?" one of the men question.

"That's me."

"You need to sign-"I snatched the clipboard out of his hand before he was able to finish his sentence.

"Done." I stated when I finished signing my name and handing him back his clipboard.

"Have a nice day." The other stated when they drove off after he gave me my keys. I drove my personal car to be parked right next to Uncle Charlie's cruiser which was parked in the curb so I could drive my mission car into the garage.

"Holy-"I started.

"-fuck." My Uncle Charlie ended my curse. I was too absorbed at looking at my car to hear him come outside. I turned to stare at my uncle. He _never _cursed when I was around him. He response was a sheepish smile. I turned back to my mission car.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked out loud.

"Sure is."Uncle Charlie answered. We saw our dream car standing in the driveway.

"A black 2010 Infiniti G37 Convertible Sport 6MT! This shit is better than my Roadster!"

"You have an Audi R8 _Roadster?_"

"Yup! It's my personal car. Agency got it for me after my last mission. Wanna take them for a drive? You take the Roadster to the market and I take the Convertible to the market. We switched cars and drive home. Besides, you need some real stuff stocked in your pantry and refrigerator…" I muttered the last part.

"Give me the keys to the Audi. Drive safe!"

I scoffed. "As if _you _are going to drive safe with the Roadster!"

"You're probably right. Race you to the market and back!"

"Fine but you have to help me with the grocery shopping!"

"Okay." He grumbled as he crawled into the Audi.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Ouch!"

"I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to say?"

"That you'll take an anger management class next week!"

"I do _not_ have anger issues!"

"Ow! You just punched me for saying you had anger issues! Stop abusing me woman!"

I helped my Uncle Charlie walk into Forks Hospital. We got stares as we walked-well _I_ walked; he limped- to the emergency room.

"Hurry up, old man!"

"I am _not_ old! I'm barely 27!"

"Exactly! You're practically 30, _old man!_"

"I would be faster if you hadn't _stabbed_ _my leg_ with that switchblade! Who the hell got you that anyways?"

"I did _not _stab you with the switchblade! It slipped from my grasp! And my dad got it for me for protection!"

"Yeah, was it also an accident that you pulled your hand back before it _slipped_ from your grasp?"

"Yes it was! Now sit your ass down while I sign your name, _old man!_" as I made my way to the reception area, I saw two heads of hair I recognized. _Emmett and Jasper. _Their shoulders where shaking probably trying to hold their laughter from Uncle Charlie and I's conversation.

"What can I help you with dear?"

"I'm here to sign in my uncle. He had an accident."

"Accident?" my uncle exclaimed.

"Be quiet old man! Let me handle it!"I turned back to the receptionist.

"Are you related to Chief Swan?" the receptionist questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm his niece, Marie Jette. I'm staying with him for my junior year in high school." I explained as I finished signing my uncle's name on the list. There are two people in front of him. I walked back to my uncle who was still glaring at me.

"I said I was sorry! Forget about it already! I've told you it was an accident!"

"You're just mad that I won you, admit it."

"You cheated! You took a shortcut from the market to the house!"

"I did not cheat!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, old man. When you confess, I'll stop calling you old man, old man."

We kept glaring at each other for a couple of minutes until we heard his name.

"Charlie Swan?" the nurse called out.

"C'mon, get up old man." I muttered at him. I had to walk him into the emergency room since he could barely walk.

"I am not old." Uncle Charlie muttered under his breath. I ignored his comment.

We waited a while in the room Uncle Charlie was assigned. We continued our glaring contest from earlier.

"Ha! You blinked! I win!"

"Yeah, because you blew air into my eyes!"

"I did not!"

"Ouch! What I'd say about abusing me, woman?"

"Involuntary act-"we got interrupted by a throat being cleared.

"Doctor Cullen." Uncle Charlie greeted the doc. So _this _is Carlisle Cullen.

"Call me Carlisle, Charlie." He gave my uncle a smile. "And you are, miss?"

"A girl who needs anger management classes." Charlie muttered under his breath. I punched him on the arm again. "Ouch!" I glared at my uncle once again before turning to Doctor Cullen.

"Marie Jette, Chief Swan's niece." I introduced myself for the second time today while I shook the doc's hand.

"I wasn't aware Charlie had a niece." Doctor Cullen stated.

"I used to stay here in the summer since I was ten up until two years ago when I started traveling with my parents during the summer.

"Yeah, now this little bugger is staying with me for her junior year in high school." Uncle Charlie kept the act up. He ruffled my hair as he said that. Doctor Cullen chuckled at how we acted with each other.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" he questioned.

"I stabbed Uncle Charlie with a switchblade." I stated the truth. Doctor Cullen looked at me incredulously.

"Oh sure, _now_ you tell the truth." Charlie said out loud.

"You can't lie to a doc! They always find the truth when they examine the wound!" I retorted to him.

"So what exactly happened for you to stab your uncle with a switchblade?" the doc questioned again.

"He cheated in a race we were having-"

"She has anger issues she has to learn how to control."

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

We got out of the hospital an hour later. Uncle Charlie and I were now back on good terms with each other. What neither Uncle Charlie nor Doctor Cullen knew as that I had brought about five micro-chips with me to the hospital. When Doctor Cullen put his pager down, I quickly slipped the thin chip in the little opening of the pager that no one had noticed. I made sure it didn't fall off and put the pager back where it was.

We went to sleep soon after and I got ready for my first day of high school, _ever_, and spent my weekend relaxing. Good thing the agency teaches you what you need for the rest of you high school life in a couple of months.

**There it is. My first story ever on fan fiction. I will say about 5 REVIEWS for this chapter if you guys like it. Flames welcomed. Please review if you want me to continue. **

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own the Twilight Saga. I simply own my own characters that I've included in the story. **

-Charlotte aka Charlie


	2. Investigating, Knowing, and a Junior

Recap:

_We got out of the hospital an hour later. Uncle Charlie and I were now back on good terms with each other. What neither Uncle Charlie nor Doctor Cullen knew as that I had brought about five micro-chips with me to the hospital. When Doctor Cullen put his pager down, I quickly slipped the thin chip in the little opening of the pager that no one had noticed. I made sure it didn't fall off and put the pager back where it was. _

_We went to sleep soon after and I got ready for my first day of high school, ever, and spent my weekend relaxing. Good thing the agency teaches you what you need for the rest of you high school life in a couple of months. _

**Chapter 2: Investigating, Knowing, and a Junior**

**Isabella Swan**

"Good morning, Uncle Charlie!" I said as I skipped down the stairs in my pajamas on Monday morning.

"How can you be so happy at this ungodly hour?" my uncle mumbled from his place at the dining table. He was wearing his police chief uniform and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Got it from my mom. She's always this hyper, happy, and cheery at 5 in the morning! Then she starts acting all grouchy after dinner time. I know I didn't get _that_ from her." I said as I poured myself some cereal into a bowl.

Charlie snorted. I glared at him. He continued eating his cereal. I went back upstairs and got ready.

I got all the necessities for school and put them in my satchel. Next I got one of my guns (making sure the safety was on) and put it in between my binder and a notebook. I got one of my throwing knives (making sure I had the cover on) and hid it in between two notebooks.

After I put on fresh underwear and a bra, I put my leggings. Then I got my other gun which was lying on my bed and strapped it to my upper outer thigh. Next I got one the thinnest knives the agency had made, which are a little bit thicker than a sheet of paper, and strapped one on my other upper outer thigh. I got my knee length loose skirt and pulled it on. The knife can easily give you a cut in one soft sweep. Remembering this, I immediately put the thin cover on the knife before I made any other move. I inspected the skirt making sure the knife didn't damage anything and sighed in satisfaction. I quickly got a long sleeved shirt and pulled it on.

I put on my regular make-up next: waterproof mascara, waterproof eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. I swept a thin line of black eyeliner right above the lash line. Satisfied with how it came out, I quickly put my things away. I put some micro-chips in a small plastic bag and put it in the small front pocket of my satchel. I checked my appearance in the mirror, making sure my knife and gun didn't show when I walked or sat down. I made sure the skirt was not made of thin material or else one little glimpse of light and the gun would definitely show. Besides, I would be crazy to wear a thin skirt in Forks.

I put my satchel on putting it so the strap when across my torso and didn't just hand off my shoulder. After a quick double check, I bounded down the steps after brushing my teeth. When I was downstairs, I grabbed my battered Converse Chuck Taylors and put them on.

"Uncle Charlie!" I called out.

"Yeah, Bells?" I heard his voice from the dining room.

"Which car ya wanna take? Audi or Infiniti?" I said holding up the keys to both cars.

"Sorry, Bells, I have to take the cruiser when I go to work. Give me the Infiniti keys. I'm going to be home before school ends and I want to take a cruise on it for a while. I have a short shift today." I gave him the correct keys before I kissed his cheek. Before I left, I made sure to move the lamb chops from the freezer to the fridge to defrost.

"Have a good day, Uncle Charlie! I want to get to school early!" I skipped off to the front door.

"Still don't know how she has so much energy in the morning…" I heard him mumble. **(Lol! My cousin is like this! She slept over with her brother two weeks ago. She fell asleep at 1am and woke up at 8am! And she was all bouncy and giggly and hyper! I was like 'damn, pix! How do you have so much energy so early?' I call her pixie cuz she has black hair that's long, pale as hell, and short for an 8 yr. old. And she reminds me of Alice without the long hair (: )**

I opened the door to my Audi and put my satchel in the passenger seat. I turned the engine on and gunned it down the road.

Once I got to the school parking lot, I noticed people were staring at my car. I groaned internally. Good thing I didn't bring the Infiniti…

I grabbed my satchel and got out of the car. And let the whispers begin. I walked towards the building that said "Front Office" and walked in. The receptionist looked up and gave me a smile.

"What can I help you with dear?" she asked.

"I'm Marie Jette. I'm new here." I answered her.

"Oh, yes! The Chief's niece!" she exclaimed as she rummaged through a stack of papers. She pulled out three. "This one is your class schedule," she pointed to the one that had my classes. "This one the fastest route to each of your classes and a slip for your teachers to sign and for you to return at the end of the day." She handed me a paper with multiple colored highlights and a slip. "Have a nice stay with us, Marie." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back. I looked briefly at my class schedule and map. I looked up to see that other students where parking in the other lot. I let out a small string of curses escape under my breath for not realizing this. _C'mon, Jette! Get your head in the game! This is not a time to mess up! _I sped up and quickly drove my Audi to the student lot. I stayed in the Audi for about two minutes so I could memorize my schedule and the routes to my classes.

_Great…_ I thought as I got out of the car. _I'm the new shiny toy! Just fucking great. This is going to be a long day…_

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP QRSTUVWXYZ**

It was lunchtime. People have asked me to sit with them but I still need to look over my mission information so I politely declined. Oh crap. I still have to call Sarah! I'll get to that when I'm at home.

As I spotted an empty table, someone came up to me.

"Hi. Would you like to sit with me and my friends at the _popular_ table?" a girl said. She grabbed my tray trying to lead me to their table.

"No thanks. I'd rather sit alone today." I gave a tug at my tray and resumed walking when she let it go.

I sat down at an empty table at the far right corner of the cafeteria when I saw a little bit of people sitting there. I took out the folder with the information _carefully_, seeing as I have a gun and knife in my satchel. It would be pretty awkward if those two objects were to show from my satchel and it would also uncover my disguise.

_**Your Mission: **__Agent Jette, you are to protect the family of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen from any suspicious activity. Get close to them and keep track of where they are at all times. Try not to blow your cover this time. Try to befriend them-it will make it easier for your-_

I started to hear footsteps coming towards the table I was sitting so I quickly, but stealthy, hid the folder under my lunch tray and pretended to eat my paid food. Can't I ever finish reading the information I get for missions without being interrupted?

"Hi!" I looked up to see the owner of the chirpy voice. There in front of me stood a pixie. _Alice_. I recalled in my mind. "My name's Alice! I saw you sitting here alone and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my family." She asked.

I looked over her shoulder for a second. I saw a blonde-haired female-_Rosalie_-a dark-haired male-_Emmett_ -a blonde-haired male-_Jasper_-and a bronze-haired male-_Edward_. I averted my eyes quickly back to Alice.

"Okay. I'm Marie" I said. What I didn't notice is that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us. I glared and they all quickly turned away. I slipped the folder into the satchel discreetly before I got up from the table. When we got to the table, the only available seat was next to Edward; Alice's lunch tray was in the seat next to Jasper.

"This is Rosalie, Edward, Em-"Alice was cut off by Emmett.

"Hey! You were the one in the emergency room with the Chief! That was _hilarious!_ How you know him?"

"Let me continue before you make any more interruptions!" exclaimed a exasperated Alice. Emmett shut up. "As I was saying," she threw a pointed glare at Emmett. "this is Emmett and this is Jasper. Emmett is dating Rosalie and I'm dating Jasper."

"Hi." I said to everyone. "And yes, that was me with the Chief. I know him because he's my uncle." I explained to Emmett.

"What happened to him?" Jasper asked curiously.

"He, erm, how should I explain this? He had an accident." I stifled my laughter.

"What was the accident?" a curious Rosalie asked.

"I stabbed him with my switchblade because he cheated in the race we were having." I said, calmly.

"You _stabbed_ him?" Emmett said astonished. I nodded as I stared at my lunch tray.

"Wait, you said you raced. The Chief of Forks, racing?" Rosalie said.

"Yup! I have an Audi and he wanted to test it out. My mom ended shipping me another car that I didn't know about." I started the lie.

"What was the other car?"

"A black 2010 Infiniti G37 Convertible Sport 6MT."

I looked up from my lunch tray and saw everybody's jaw wide open and with wide eyes.

"You have a G37 Convertible?" Rosalie was the first to break the silence. I remembered from her information that she liked tinkering with cars. _Perfect_. "Can I have a look under its hood?" her eyes were pleading.

"Sorry." Her smile faltered. "But you can look under the hood of my Audi." Her smile returned.

"Wait, that's your Audi in the student lot?" I heard a velvet voice say. I looked over and saw it was Edward's.

"Yup." I said as I stabbed the macaroni from my lunch tray and popped it in my mouth. It tasted funny when I was chewing it.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked looking at me.

"The macaroni tastes off." I said as I stopped chewing it. I looked at the macaroni on my tray and it looked fine. I bent down and sniffed it. I smelled the macaroni but I also smelled bitter almonds. _Potassium Cyanide. _

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath. Someone was trying to get rid of me already? I saw a fork about to stab my macaroni when I exploded. I spit the chewed macaroni onto my tray.

"Stop!"I exclaimed at the person. I turned to see Edward retreating with the fork. I quickly looked over everyone's trays and saw they hadn't taken a bite. I looked over at Emmett and saw he was lifting a fork up to his mouth. I panicked and picked up my fork and threw it towards the end of his fork. His fork quickly disappeared behind him stuck to the wall with my fork. Everyone looked at me again.

I snatched Edward's fork from his hand and got a piece of every food on everyone's tray. Then, I snatched everyone's utensils so that they wouldn't be able to eat their food. I quickly grabbed everyone's drink seeing that they haven't touched anything yet.

I sniffed Emmett's food. Smelled like bitter almonds. _Potassium Cyanide._ I smelled Rosalie's food. _Potassium Cyanide_. Jasper's food. _Potassium Cyanide. _Alice's. _Potassium Cyanide. _Edward's. _Potassium Cyanide._ I sniffed the top of everyone's drink. I got the same result. _Potassium Cyanide. _Someone was trying to poison them.

Everyone stared at me as I got their lunch trays, put the drinks on the trays and started to get up.

"Why are you throwing our food and drinks away?" Edward's voice stopped me. I sat back down and stabbed a piece of macaroni. I brought it up to his nose. He sent me a questioned look and started to open his mouth before I stopped him.

"Smell it."

"Smell it?" he questioned.

"_Smell _it. If you know how to identify substances, you'll know why I'm throwing these away." He looked at me weirdly but sniffed the macaroni. When the smell reached his nostrils, his eyes opened wide.

"Potassium Cyanide." He mumbled. He stared at me. I nodded. He got the trays from me and got up from the table. He dumped them all into the garbage can. When he sat down, everyone stared at me. When I was about to explain, Edward beat me to the punch.

"The food was poisoned." Everyone's face was filled with shock. I knew someone was after the Cullens but I never thought that they wanted them _dead_. Once their shock wore off, Emmett questioned me.

"How'd you know?"

"Sorry but I'll answer that later. I have to get the taste out of my mouth considering I haven't swallowed since I put the macaroni in my mouth." I got up and swung my satchel on my shoulder, walking towards the girls' bathroom. As I walked out of the cafeteria, running my hand through my hair, I saw the girl who wanted me to sit with them frown in frustration. Odd…

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Hey Uncle Charlie." I greeted my uncle as I walked through the front door, running my hand through my hair for the umpteenth time that day.

"What happened?" He questioned. He knew me so well. I always run my hand through my hair when I'm contemplating something or if I'm nervous.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for me." The poisoning really wasn't something out of the ordinary for me. Damn, I didn't tell the Cullens how I had known the food was poisoned. I just sped off in my car when school ended. "Have you driven the Infiniti yet?"

"Catch." He threw me the keys when I turned around.

"Thanks." I put the keys in my back pocket.

"What about anything out of the ordinary for a regular kid?" Uncle Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Someone tried to poison me and set me on my death bed today. Nothing big." I said while I walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I had gone to the library after school to investigate since it would be hard to trace me through a public computer. So far, I've got nothing. "Eaten dinner yet?"

"Nope. But let's back on that poison topic." I groaned internally. "You have a hunch who did it? And was it only you they tried to poison?"

"No, I don't have a clue yet to who did it. And no, it wasn't only me." I took the lamb chops I put in the fridge to defrost in the morning out. I tore open the plastic of the bag and put them on a cutting board.

"Who else was it?" Charlie asked as he got a beer to drink from the fridge.

"The Cullens. That's the reason I'm here." I put took out a pan and put in on the stove to heat up. "The boss man called and said that they are being targeted by an anonymous source. I just didn't know that they wanted the Cullens to actually _die_ from poisoning. Charlie, can you cut up these carrots and potatoes?" I took out some potatoes and carrots along with ingredients to make brownies. Wait. Brownies. Boss man said that the chips were indestructible. I can put chips in the brownies and top them with a thin coat of fudge to cover the whole the chip would make when I placed it inside. _Perfect_. I can keep track of them like that.

"The Cullens? Never thought that they would have a threat." Charlie had finished cutting up the carrots and potatoes. "Where you want these?" I pointed to the aluminum foil covered tray I had next to me. I had finished making the batter for the brownies. I looked at the stove and saw if the pan was hot. I put some water in the pan and it started sizzling. I left to get the brownies and carrots and potatoes trays to put in the oven. While that was baking, I started to put the rub I made for the lamb chops on the lamb chop.

"Me either. They seemed pretty nice. They were shocked that someone would of tried to poison them." I put the lamb chops to cook while I started to wash the bowls and cutting boards I used.

"They are. I've never have had any trouble with any of the kids since they moved here two years ago." I put the dished to dry as told Uncle Charlie flip the lamb chops to the other side to cook.

"They just moved here? If they just moved, why would they have enemies so fast?" I contemplated the idea as I checked on the brownies, carrots, and potatoes. The carrots and potatoes where finished but the brownies still needed about 20 minutes more. I took out the potatoes and carrots tray and place it on the stove away from the lamb chops. "Unless the person or people that was out to get them had moved here before the Cullens moved." I mumbled to myself.

"I don't know, Bells." He started to set the table as I got the drinks: a Coca-Cola for Charlie and a Sprite for me.

"Hey Uncle Charlie?" I said as we started eating. "Did anyone else move to Forks before the Cullens?"

"Yes, the Denalis." He said as I checked on the brownies in the oven. They were done so I just turned off the oven so they could stay warm.

"Do you know where they moved from?" I said after I sat down.

"Nobody knows. The just showed up." He helped me take the dirty dishes to the sink as I served him a piece of the brownies.

"How can someone not know?" I said as I jumped up on the counter, eating my piece of brownie. "I mean, this _is _a small town. Everyone knows everything about everyone."

"I don't know, Bells, I just don't know." He leaned on the refrigerator as we finished our dessert in quiet.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

That night, I talked to Sarah as I finished my homework.

"So anything new, Isabella?" her voice flooded my room as I worked on a difficult math problem. Ugh. I've never liked Trigonometry.

"The only thing that happened is that someone tried to poison me and the family I'm protecting, The Cullens." Stupid trig problem.

"Someone tried to poison you?" her voice sounded astonished through the speaker of my cell phone. "Well, I guess that's nothing out of the ordinary for you, is it?"

I laughed at her tone of voice at the last question. "No it isn't, Sarah, no it isn't. So, tell me more about William. How old is he? You forgot to mention that before I left on Friday."

**And that is Chapter 2. **

**I'm disappointed. Over 50 hits for the first chapter and only 3 reviews? C'mon people! I've enabled Anonymous review thingy so that people who don't have an account or don't want other people to know their name can review. Although I am grateful for my first three reviewers **ever**. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will try to have the next chapter up by next Wednesday so keep an eye out for Chapter 3! Also, very much thanks to the people who favorited and alerted my story and me! Thanks so much guys! :) **

**For the next chapter I want at least **6 REVIEWS** or I will update next Saturday. C'mon you want the next chapter before Wednesday or next Saturday? **

**Also tell me who you think the mysterious girl is from lunch! Who do you think poisoned them? Who is out to get them? Will I ever stop asking questions and finish this authors note? Yes. I will. **

-Charlotte aka Charlie


	3. Brownies, Survive, and Shits

Recap:

"_So anything new, Isabella?" her voice flooded my room as I worked on a difficult math problem. Ugh. I've never liked Trigonometry. _

"_The only thing that happened is that someone tried to poison me and the family I'm protecting, The Cullens." Stupid trig problem._

"_Someone tried to poison you?" her voice sounded astonished through the speaker of my cell phone. "Well, I guess that's nothing out of the ordinary for you, is it?" _

_I laughed at her tone of voice at the last question. "No it isn't, Sarah, no it isn't. So, tell me more about William. How old is he? You forgot to mention that before I left on Friday."_

**Chapter 3: Brownies, Survive, and Shits (yes, I mean Shits)**

**Isabella Swan**

The morning before I left to school, I put the chips in the brownies and put fudge on the top. Although Uncle Charlie tried to eat some of the fudge frosted brownies, I managed to leave with the ones that were filled with the micro-chips.

"Hey, Jette!" was the first thing I heard when I got out of my car. I turned to see who it was that called me and I noticed that it was one of the Cullens.

"Shit." I mumbled. Now I have to explain how I knew it was Potassium Cyanide. I quickly got out and started to walk to my first class. Thank god I put my ear buds on when I got out of the car. I could just say that I didn't hear them when in reality I had my iPod off.

I made it through the first half of the day without any of the Cullens bothering me.

_Here comes hell_ I thought as I walked into the cafeteria. I sat down at the table that the Cullens sat down and pulled out a brown bag. That's right. I'm brown bagging now. I don't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Hey Marie." Came from Edward. He sat down next to me and pulled out a brown bag from his backpack.

"You're brown bagging, too?" I said as I pulled out the contents of my brown bag.

"Yup. I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"Jette! You've got some 'splaining to do!" Emmett said as they sat down at the table. "How'd you know that our food was-hey brownies! Mind if I have one?" he grabbed a brownie from the tray I had taken out and swallowed it whole. _Well, I guess I don't have to worry about Emmett noticing the micro-chip…_

"Yeah, I made them last night. Uncle Charlie took most of the batch to work this morning. I barely scavenged these six. Sorry, Emmett, that's your only brownie." I said as I passed them out to everyone.

"So you gonna tell us how'd you know?" Emmett asked.

"Know what?" I said, feigning innocence.

"Don't play innocent with me, Jette, we get that from Emmett every time he does something wrong!" Alice exclaimed after she finished eating her brownie.

"Fine, what do you want?" I said as finished my brownie.

"We want to know what happened. How'd you know?"

"I'm not comfortable talking 'bout this in a public area. I'll tell you after school. How about I go to you guy's house after school?"

"Perfect! Esme and Carlisle want to me you already." Alice said as she finished her food

Great…

"Hey, can you give us a ride home? Me, Jasper and Rosalie got dropped off by Esme since something happened to our cars and Alice and Emmett got dropped off by their parents for the same reason." Edward questioned me.

"Sure. Someone's going to have to sit in someone else's lap because my car won't fit all of you."

Even greater…

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The halls were empty when I was walking out of the girls' locker-room. Stupid gym teacher, making us do extra laps…

As I kept walking down the hall, I heard shoes clicking in the behind me. Must be a teacher… I kept walking. As I passed the restroom, the shoes quickened and I was pushed into the restroom. When I landed on the floor, I heard the door's lock twist. Even deeper shit.

"How'd you know the food was poisoned?" a guy with a hat covering his fact said. I've never noticed him around here and this is a small school.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I need to get home." I got up and ran to the door only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I was suddenly flying backwards and I landed on my back on the tiled restroom floor.

"Not just-"I swung my feet from my position on the floor and I hit him behind the knees. I stood up, grabbed my satchel, and unlocked the door. I barely made it three steps when big hands grabbed my upper arms and pulled me back in. I landed on my left arm.

I cried out as I landed on my satchel where one of my two guns in there was placed. And my left leg's fall was broken by the gun strapped on my upper outer thigh. _Ouch_.

I ignored the building pain in my upper arm and upper thigh and clutched my right hand in a fist. I let my hand snap when I stood up and then I kicked him again behind the knees. I got up again and ran towards the parking lot. I got there and all the Cullens were standing around my car.

"Get in! Now!" I yelled from the front doors of the school. Once I was close to car I heard the front doors of the school open again. I turned around and it was the guy who pushed me into the restroom.

"Edward! I want you to get in the driver's seat and drive off of without me if I need you to! Everyone else, get in the damn car!" I threw Edward the Audi keys and everyone started to get in the car.

"What about you, Marie?" Alice was protesting to get in the car without me.

"Don't worry about me! Just get in the damn car! And no matter what you see, do _not_ come out of that car!" I exclaimed as the guy started getting closer to me.

"How'd you know? Are you an agent?" the guy started to choke me.

"I don't…know…what…you're talking…about!" I tried my best to get out of his grasp. I gave up when he tightened his hold. I took off one of my hands from the guy's hand and lifted up the skirt I had with leggings underneath. I took out my knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. He let go and I fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Marie!" I heard Edward call from outside the car.

"Stay in the damn car! I said not to worry about me!" I turned and made sure he got in. He did but was reluctant when I gave him a glare. I turned back to the guy and punched him in the nose. He staggered back. He started advancing on me and I kicked him in the knees and elbowed him in the stomach. Once he was on the floor, I started running to the car, grabbing my satchel. Edward saw that I was heading towards the drivers' side and he moved to the passenger side.

Before I made it to the door, I was thrown back again. My head cracked against the concrete when I landed. I saw the guy start towards the car, and I un-strapped my gun from my thigh, took off the safety, and shot him in the back and the calf. He collapsed a couple feet from the car door. I ran past him and got in the car. Once I was seated, I put the gun on my lap; the knife I used was in my satchel with the cover on.

"What the hell was that Marie?" Rosalie was the first one to talk once I gunned the engine and drove the car out of the student lot.

"_That_ was me saving you guys' ass!" I sped down the road and gripped the steering wheel tighter than before.

"Marie, your head's _bleeding_." Edward said, shocked. I took a hand off of the steering wheel and touched the side of my head. I looked at it and saw a dark red liquid on my hand. I ignored it and put the hand back on the steering wheel and sped down faster down the road.

"I've had worse." I kept my eyes in front of me looking at the road.

"Who are you?" Jasper stated from the back seat with Alice on his lap.

"Agent Jette, spy, I was sent here to protect you guys." I didn't take my eyes off the road.

"We don't need protecting." Rosalie said.

"Oh yeah? You guys would have been dead yesterday at lunch if you would have eaten the food. People are after you guys, trying to _kill you_ to get something. That something is still unknown." I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"How'd you know people are after us?" Edward said suspiciously.

"I said I'm a spy. I was sent here. I just get the information in the folder and leave to start my-"gunshots interrupted my sentence. While everyone jumped, I stayed still. I looked at my rearview mirror and saw a black BMW advancing on us with someone shooting at us.

"Fuck it." I said as I sped up the car a little more. "Edward, I need you to reach in my satchel and take out the two guns I have in there. Get one and give the other one to whoever's sitting by the window on your side. Everyone else, make sure your head's not over the cushion of the seat." I heard him get the guns out of my satchel and throw it to whoever was on the window seat. "Now I trust you and-"

"-Jasper."

"Thanks. And Jasper to take off the safety of the guns. Don't do anything else until I command you two. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Both of them said at the same time.

I looked out at the road again and saw it didn't curve in anyway.

"Take that, bastards." I said as I rolled down the window, took my hands off the steering wheel, and slowed down the car a bit while I fired my gun out the window. I got a lucky shot and shot the tire.

"Jasper, unroll the window from your side and try to shoot the other tire! And please try not to get shot!" he did as I said and I saw the BMW slowing down. I sped the car up a little more and the BMW was out of view. What I didn't notice was another BMW coming up ahead.

"Everyone! Duck now!" everyone ducked just as the person from the BMW started shooting. Once we passed the BMW, it turned around and started following us. I slowed down a little bit more and shot out the window. I got another lucky shot and shot the tire.

"Edward, do the same thing that Jasper did! Try to shoot the tire and try not to get shot!" I said as I put my hands on the steering wheel. I heard Edward shoot and saw the BMW slowing down. No one talked while I drove to Uncle Charlie's house.

"Follow me and bring your backpacks." I said as I got out of the car and opened the door to Uncle Charlie's house.

Everyone followed me as I walked upstairs to my room. I opened the door to my room and got a box from under my bed. I laid it on my bed softly and opened the lid. Inside this box were my extra weapons and amo. I handed everyone a gun and one refill of bullets.

"I want you all to keep these with you at all times. Never go anywhere without these, even if you're at school. I manage to bring two guns and knives to school without anyone noticing. If I can do it, you guys can also."

"What if our parents find out?" Alice questioned.

"Say they're BB guns or something." I tossed everyone a bag full of BBs. "And that is in case you use the BB gun excuse. Say you guys are having a war against each other. And you have to keep them with you at all times." No one asked questions while I explained to them how to use the guns properly and how to refill them just in case and laid down the rules.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

I had driven all of them home with the exception of Emmett. His house was on another route back to my house. It was quiet for mostly the whole ride until Emmett started singing while his head was out the window.

"…And I learned to get along And so you're back From outer space I just walked in to find you here With that sad look upon your face I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I've have known for just one second You'd be back to bother me Go on now go Walk out the door-" I interrupted him.

"Emmett! Bring your head in this window before I roll it up in there." I threatened.

"Got it." he brought his head back inside and rolled up the window. Then there was silence for five seconds.

But not before he started humming the song again.

"_Emmett!_" I threatened again. He stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

That night, I didn't sleep at all. I was up all night doing research and checking for cuts and bruises. I found a guns shaped bruise on my upper arm and another gun shaped bruise on my thigh. _Just fucking great_. Then I checked my head and found dried blood on the right side of my head.

Uncle Charlie noticed something different about me that night at dinner but didn't say anything.

In the morning, I left earlier promising to drive to the Cullens to school. I had picked everyone up except Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. When we got to their driveway, I looked at Emmett and flashed him an evil smile. I think he understood it because he smiled back an exact copy of my smile. I nodded and pointed to myself telling him to follow my lead. He nodded back, understanding. By that time, everyone was already in the car. I had burned a CD of the song that Emmett was singing yesterday, but got the version without the singing. I turned it on and gave a thumbs up at Emmet. His face brightened up at what we were about to do. Everyone was just staring at us.

"At first I was afraid" I started.

"I was petrified" Emmett continued.

"Kept thinking I could never live Without you by my side" we sang together.

"But then I spent so many nights Thinking how you did me Wrong And I grew strong" I sang.

"And I learned to get along And so you're back From outer space I just walked in to find you here With that sad look upon your face I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I've have known for just one second You'd be back to bother me" Emmett sang the part that he sang yesterday.

"Go on now go Walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcomed anymore Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I" I finished my part and pointed to Emmett and me before I had finished my part.

"I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give And I'll survive I will survive-"

"SHUT UP!" everyone by Emmet and I yelled. I turned off the CD. Emmett and I kept quiet until I started hum. Emmett followed my lead and we hummed the song the rest of the way to school. They told us to shut up along the ride but gave up knowing we weren't going to shut up.

When we got to school, Emmett and I stopped singing and started to get out.

_Here comes another day in hell_, I thought to myself. _Just hope no one will try to attack us or me today._

**And there you go! Chapter 3 up earlier! You lucky dogs! **

**Holy shit! Was the first thing I said when I checked my e-mail. It was full of freakin' messages from Fanfiction! Thank you guys! **

**To **Kokokat: **Thanks! And I'll give that idea a try! I will try to update the chapters of the story fast! Thanks again! :)**

**Thanks again you guys! You made my day when I saw all those messages! Thanks to those who favorited and alerted the story! Love you guys too! Love you reviewers too!**

**How about we try to get at least another **6 REVIEWS** for this chapter? I'll try to update by Wednesday if you guys go over the top again in review! Heck, I'll probably even update on Monday! Sunday, me and my family always go out and I don't have that much time to write things. As a matter of fact, I should probably go to bed. It's past midnight and I bet my parents are going to try to wake me up at around 6am to go to the market and do all our errands…**

**Again, thanks guys! You really made my day!**

**By the way, can you guys guess where I got the inspiration for Emmett singing that song? And what song it is? Any any more hunches on who did it? I'm telling you guys right now, I have lots and lots of twists and turns for this story that will make you think to find out who it is after the Cullens! **

-Charlotte aka Charlie


	4. Stares, Green Day and Kidnapping

Recap:

_"Go on now go Walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcomed anymore Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I" I finished my part and pointed to Emmett and me before I had finished my part._

_"I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give And I'll survive I will survive-"_

_"SHUT UP!" everyone by Emmet and I yelled. I turned off the CD. Emmett and I kept quiet until I started hum. Emmett followed my lead and we hummed the song the rest of the way to school. They told us to shut up along the ride but gave up knowing we weren't going to shut up._

_When we got to school, Emmett and I stopped singing and started to get out._

Here comes another day in hell, _I thought to myself_. Just hope no one will try to attack us or me today.

**Chapter 4: Stares, Green Day, Kidnapping**

**Isabella Swan**

"If someone stares at me _one more time_…. "I didn't continue my threat as I sat down at the table with Rosalie. I didn't notice that we had the same period before lunch when I first came.

"I get you. I feel like _ripping_ their heads off their bodies." Rosalie grumbled as she munched on her fried plantains.

"I'll start digging the six-foot holes to bury them in." I said sarcastically as I pulled out the left over ribs from last night's dinner.

"How can you eat _that_?" Alice said, scrunching her nose up in disgust, when she sat down at the table.

"How can you eat _that?_" I mimicked her as she pulled out her salad. I have never been a fan of lettuce.

"Touché." She said before she started eating it.

"Oh! Ribs!" I heard Emmett before I saw him. I saw a hand pop out from behind me and reach towards my ribs.

"Oi!" I said as I slapped his hand away from my plate. "My ribs, don't touch!"

"Mean…" Emmett muttered as he sat down in between me and Rosalie. I smiled smugly as I started eating my barbeque ribs

"Grr…" I head Edward growl.

"What's it to you?" I asked as I wiped the barbeque sauce of my mouth. "Are you _that_ hungry? Or are you just pissed at _some_ people?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm mad! Why is everyone staring at us? It was bad enough when we first moved here!" Edward muttered as he sat down on the table, lunch-less.

"Hey, Ed, where's your lunch?" I asked

"I have it-oh, no. I knew I forgot something!" He rubbed his temples.

"You want some of my ribs? I made them…" I tempted him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm getting full anyways… I brought too much." I said giving him the rest of my ribs.

"Thanks. And these are good." He said as he bit into the ribs.

"Hey! How come he can get some?" Emmett hollered when he noticed Edward eating the ribs.

"Because he didn't bring lunch! Now shut it, you big oaf!"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"…he's almost three months now! He is so adorable! I'm going to try to send you a picture of him when I can, okay, Isabella?" Sarah said through the cell-phone. I'm talking to her while I'm looking up the Cullens. So far, I've got nothing. I went back to Google, and typed in_ Carlisle Cullen_. I looked and it gave me more than a million hits. I retyped it as _Doctor Carlisle Cullen_. It lowered about to five hundred thousand.

I really wish I could solve this mission already. So far, no one has tried to kill me yet. I think that's an improvement. I answered her.

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen – Forbes magazine_

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen is one of the ten richest persons in the world. He and his family lived in Chicago, IL up until recently. Carlisle Cullen's and his family's whereabouts are being held in closed as to not to pester the family. _

"Jackpot!" I interrupted Sarah. "Sorry, Sarah! But I finally found the info I needed! You can continue."

"Are you sure, Isabella? I, for one, know that you have a habit of interrupting people once you have found information you needed during a mission. Sarah hesitated.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

I wrote down everything I found about Carlisle Cullen in my mission folder. I never wrote anything down on a computer because someone could just hack into it and delete all the information that took you so long to collect.

"Uncle Charlie!" I yelled from my room. I heard the sound of heaving boots thundering up the stairs.

"Marie! What happened? Are you-" Uncle Charlie busted into the room with a worried face. His face changed into relief then into annoyance one he realized I was safe. "What do you want, squirt?"

"Can you make some of your homemade chocolate cake tonight? Please?" I said stretching out the word.

"_That's_ what you wanted me for? For a second I thought you were being murdered." He muttered. "Sure little bugger."

I followed my uncle downstairs to the kitchen. He took you the ingredients for the chocolate cake and I took out the ingredients for Fettuccini Alfredo and chicken.

As I put the water to boil, and Uncle Charlie started mixing the things for the cake, I jumped up on the counter and sat on it, next to him.

"Hey Uncle Charlie? Can I put this CD in the stereo?" I asked holding up "21st Century Breakdown" by Green Day I bought a couple months ago.

"Sure." he answered. I jumped off the counter and walked to the stereo he had on the refrigerator. I put the CD in and put the volume kin of loud. Then, I put the CD on shuffle. The sound of feet marching and of a electric guitar filled the room followed my drums and bass then followed by Billy Joe Armstrong's voice.

"_I'm not fucking around I think I'm coming out All the deceivers and cheaters I think we've got a bleeder right now Want you to slap me around Want you to knock me out Well, you missed me kissed me Now you better kick me down Maybe you're the runner up Bt the first one to lose the race Almost only really counts in Horseshoes and Handgrenades_" The speakers on the stereo blasted the first verse and chorus of "Horseshoes and Handgrenades."

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Uncle Charlie said, astounded.

"It's Green Day! You've probably heard of them when you were in high school! They're a classic like The Runaways, The Ramones, The Clash, The Beatles-hey why does every rock band form the 70s and the 80s have the word _the_ in front of their names?" I got side tracked.

"I don't know! Go ask them! Now change the song or no more music for the rest of your stay!" Uncle Charlie threatened.

"Fine." I grumbled and switched tracks.

"_Dreaming I am only dreaming Of another place and time Where my family's from Singing I can hear them singin When the rain had washed away All these scattered dreams Dying everyone's reminded Hearts are washed in misery Drenched in gasoline"_ the speaker blasted out to the first verse of "Before The Lobotomy."

"Much better." My uncle said. I stuck my tongue out at him when he had his back turned back.

"I saw that." he said. I flipped him off and returned to the pasta. It had finished cooking so I put the strainer in the sink and strained the pasta. Once the water and pasta were separated, I started cooking the sauce.

The sound of a radio being turned to different stations filled the room. Then the sound of an electric guitar filled the room, next it was continued by the electric guitar, bass, and drums starting at the same time.

"_Raise your hands now to testify Your confession will be crucified You're a sacrificial suicide Like a dog that's been sodomized Stand up! – all the white boys Sit down! – and the back girls You're the soldiers of the new world Put your faith in a miracle And it's non-denominational Join the choir we will be singing In the church of wishful thinking A fire burns today Of blasphemy and genocide The sirens of decay Will infiltrate the faith fanatics_" "East Jesus Nowhere" started up.

"Pasta and chicken are done!" I yelled after "East Jesus Nowhere" ended. I stopped the CD and put it back in its case

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Soon it was Friday and I had a sleepover with the Cullen's. Apparently Alice "forgot" to tell me on Thursday.

"We're going to have so much fun today!" Alice squealed when she got to the lunch table on Friday.

"When did I agree to this?" I asked. I started racing through my mind trying to remember if I ever agreed to the sleepover.

"Oh, silly!" Alice hit me playfully on the shoulder. "You agreed to it yesterday! Remember?"

"Hmm, cocking, homework, called Sarah, called my mom, cooking, Green Day, East Jesus Nowhere, pasta, and coming to school. Nope. I don't remember anything about a sleepover." I said going through my mental checklist from the week.

"Well, you're coming with us after school to our house!" I made a noise of protest since I had some pasta in my mouth. She glared at me when I made the noise. "Too bad! I already asked your uncle and he said you could come! So there!" she put on a smug face.

I took another swivel of pasta from my fork, calmly. I lifted up my hand as if to say truce. Once it got there, Alice started smiling, proudly. I quickly switched the hand signal and gave her the finger. Then I signed the letter "u" in sign language. I swallowed the pasta that was in my mouth. I looked at Alice's astonished face, a smirk on my face.

"Peace." I said, giving the 'peace' symbol. I picked up my lunch and went outside to my car to finish it.

"Dude, you got _pwned_." I heard Emmett say while I walked away from the table. I smiled smugly to myself. I turned around and winked at them and then lifted my hand in a fist. I stuck out my pinky finger and pointer finger giving them the hand symbol of 'rock on'.

I finished eating my lunch on the benches outside of the cafeteria. Once I finished, I put my container that held the pasta in the trunk of my car. While I was checking the GPS devices I had given to the Cullens, who were completely ignorant that they had them, I felt someone burning a hole into the back of my head. My back stiffened and I quickly hid the device in the secret compartment of the trunk and got my backpack from it. I gripped the knife tightly that I now kept one strapped to my forearm after the incident when gym ended.

I relaxed my back and the hold on the knife. I closed the trunk and slipped the knife up slowly, trying to get the tip to pass my wrist. When I turned around, I quickly slipped the knife up.

"Ouch!" I muttered as the tip of the knife sliced a little cut above my wrist. I started pressing on the cut as I saw a tiny drop of blood come out. I turned around to the direction where I felt someone was staring at me. I caught a glimpse of someone or something moving around by the forest near the parking lot. I squinted my eyes and took a couple of steps closer to the forest.

I was so concentrated on looking at the beginning of the forest that I jumped when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I was ready to knock the person down until I heard them speak.

"You okay, Marie?" I heard Edward's voice. I relaxed my posture.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going to class." I said once I heard the bell ring. I did a quick once over the parking lot and the edge of the forest. I swear I saw something running by the part of the forest I was looking at.

"Are you sure?" I heard the scrutinizing in his voice. He could tell that something was off about my voice. Darn, and I was trying so hard for anyone to not notice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. C'mon let's go." I started walking towards where the biology building was.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Biology and Gym passed in an everyday fashion. In Gym, it took all my strength and Angela holding me back so I wouldn't punch a girl that I seem to hate now a lot more because she hit me with her tennis racket. You don't even want to know what I had in mind for that girl if Angela wasn't holding me back…

"Thanks, Angie!" I said as I walked out of the locker room, dressed out of my gym uniform.

"No problem." I heard her said before the locker room doors closed. I swung by shoulder bag on my shoulder and walked towards my car.

"Marie! Remember!" I heard Alice scream from about five cars away. I gave her a thumbs-up and drove home.

Once I hit the highway, I saw a car following me. I looked at the side mirror discretely and stepped on the gas a little bit more. When I got off the highway, I didn't see the car tailing me anymore. I scrunched up my eyebrows, confused. I made it home and started to pack an over night-bag for my sleepover at the Cullens.

Once I had packed everything – clothing related- I started to pack my weapons, just in case, you never know. I also put all the things that I had in my shoulder bag for school into my over-night bag. Also, I packed my laptop in there.

"Where are you going?" Uncle Charlie stood by the door frame of my room, munching on some chips.

"Alice Cullen invited me to a sleepover with her at the Cullen's house today. I could go right?" I started to make up a story to tell Alice incase I couldn't go.

"Sure, kiddo. You don't have to ask! Plus, you _are _an agent. You could kick my ass if I didn't let you go." He said before he started to walked out. He turned around and yelled, "Don't forget to bring anything that can protect you!" I heard his footsteps retreating to the living room.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie!" I yelled. I grabbed my jacket and doubled-checked I had everything I needed.

"Leftovers are in the fridge! See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked outside. Once I stepped out on the porch, I saw the same car that was tailing me when I left school across the street. I speculated it before I noticed stubble hints that make me realize it wasn't the same car. I still kept my suspicion up.

I got into the Audi and started my drive towards the Cullen's house. When I rang the doorbell, Rosalie answered.

"Hey, Marie. C'mon, we'll put your things in my room." I followed the blonde. In the meanwhile, I took notice of all the crooks and crannies where I could put one of the mini cameras I brought with me after I doubled checked everything.

"You have a beautiful home." I said while we were walking up the stairs.

"Thanks. My mother fancies in the interior decorating art." She stopped in front of a plain, white door. "This is my room." She opened the door and went to sit down on her bed, cross-legged.

Rosalie's room is nothing that I thought her room would be like. There are no words to describe it. I'm just going to say that it had a splash of color, well, _everywhere_.

"C'mon, let's go." She said after a half-an-hour. We had talked about her relationship with Emmett. She had stopped at their first kiss. She stood up from her bed and grabbed my arm. "It's movie-night; Alice and Emmett said they would be here by eight. It's almost seven-thirty. We have to start getting the things ready.

"Oh, shoot!" I said once we were in the hallway. "I forgot something at home!" truthfully, I did. I forgot all my weapons in my other bag. I knew I forgot something when I left.

"What did you forget?" Rose asked curiously. I walked closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"My Uncle Charlie said to bring something to protect me, you know, incase anything happened, and I forgot it! I knew that I needed the thing I knocked down!" I whispered.

"Are you _sure_ you need it? I mean, c'mon, my parents are here. Nothing's going to happen. Let's just go. One night without your _back-up _can't do any harm, can it?" she whispered back-up.

"Well, I guess not…" I saw her mood brighten up. "But can I at least strap on my _guns_ and _knives_? I have them in my over-night bag. Please? It would make me feel more secure!" I started to step back, slowly.

"Sure. I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?" I nodded and watched Rosalie's form retreat down the hall.

I walked back into her room and actually did strap on my guns and knives. I quickly turned on my laptop and put the cameras to record.

"Okay, I'm going to put these cameras around the Cullen house; the path that Rosalie took with me to get to her room. I think I might also put some in the kitchen and the living room while everyone is occupied with the movie tonight. I think I'm all set." I spoke to the cameras and left my laptop charging once it showed the low battery logo.

I put about six of the small cameras in the hallway and about three on the stairs; one on each level of the house. Once I got downstairs, it was dark. All I saw was the glow of the television. I looked at my watch and noticed I took more time setting up the cameras than I thought I would. It was eleven and they were all fast asleep, scattered across the living room. Well, this makes it a little it easier to put the cameras in the living room and in the kitchen. I quickly put eight cameras in the living room – the living room is quite large – and six in the kitchen. I was able to set these cameras in about half-an-hour.

"Hey, Ed? Wake up." I shook Edward's shoulder lightly. I repeated the process to everyone. When I looked back at them, they were standing up groggily.

"You missed the whole movie, Marie!" Alice about almost screamed at me. She didn't when she saw the looks everyone was giving her.

"Yeah, sorry, I took longer than I expected…" I carried out the thought. I helped them all up to the third floor. Edward had told me that the first floor was a restroom, the living room and the kitchen. The second level was another restroom, the music room, the game room, Carlisle's study, and their mom's art studio. The third floor was their bedrooms. I went into Rosalie's room and saw that there were two lumps in the bed. Guess I'm sleeping somewhere else… I quietly gathered all my things from her room and went to look for somewhere else. I went to Edward's room and saw that he was just getting ready to go to bed.

"Yeah, Marie?" he looked up at me from pulling his bed sheets back.

"Um, I was wondering if I can-" he cut me off.

"Rosalie and Emmett are in the same bed, huh?" I nodded. "Sure you can stay here for the night." He patted the space next to him.

"Thanks." I skittered to put my things on the floor and re-connected my laptop to an outlet. Somehow, I didn't plug it in right and the plug fell from the outlet. I turned it on and then put it to sleep. I would want easy access to it if I heard something suspicious so I would be able to look at the cameras.

"Good night." I told him.

"Good night, Marie." His voice was thick with sleep.

At around two in the morning – I had checked the time – something woke me up. I'm a light sleeper – one tiny little noise, and I spring out of bed. There was something, or _someone_ in Edward's room. I immediately tensed up. I _knew_ I should have gone home to get my back-up weapons!

All of a sudden, I felt someone by my side. I was about to turn around when something grabbed my shoulders and turned my back to them, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Keep quiet or the boy gets it." A deep voice said. I recognized it instantly. It was the voice that belonged to the man with a hat covering his face at school!

I quickly glanced at Edward's sleeping form. His bronze hair was even messier than it was when he was awake and his lips were closed. His peaceful, sleeping form was oblivious to what was happening.

I let him take me off of the bed and out of the hallway before I started to fight back.

I bit the man's hand that was over my mouth. I heard him curse before I kicked his shins. Once he was leaning forward because of the pain in his shins, I kicked him in the back of the knees; this sent him tumbling on his back. I got one of my knives that I had strapped on my- oh, _fuck_. This is _not_ good! I took off my knives and guns when in went into Rosalie's room earlier tonight! I saw the man's form start to stand up. He came at me and punched me in the stomach,_ hard_. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, trying to get up. The man just pushed me back down. Then he got me from my shoulders, heading towards the stairs.

I elbowed the man hard in the chest which made his loosen his grip on my shoulders. I quickly wriggled out of his grasp and pushed him. He ended up loosing his balance and started to fall down the stairs. Once he noticed that he was falling down the stairs, he grabbed my ankle. I gave a yelp as I landed on my back. The man kept pulling me down with him while I was trying to grab _anything_ to stop me from falling and to make the man let go. I was able to get a good few punches in before I got the stair rail. I pulled myself up. The problem was that the man was trying to pull me down with him. I was able to kick him but he didn't loosen his grip; he just tightened it. He gave a tug and my grip slipped from the stair rail. I gave a yelp when I landed on my stomach. The pain from the punch the man gave me came back tenfold. I quickly ignored it again as I tried to get the grip that was on my ankle off.

I was able to grab the stair rail again but the guy gave an even _tougher_ pull and I landed on my stomach again. Once we landed at the end of the flight of stairs, I gave out a groan when I landed on my stomach and turned over on my back. I quickly got up and noticed the guy was still on the floor, struggling to get up. I ran to the kitchen and looked for a knife. I quickly got a chef's knife and headed back to where the man was.

I got there and he wasn't in there. I sensed something and my body tensed up. Suddenly, I felt something enter my shoulder. I gave out a blood-curdling scream. Then, the thing left my shoulder. I doubled over in pain, still keeping a good grasp on the knife I had with me. I fell on my stomach. I touched my back and felt something sticky and wet on my finger tips. I realized it was blood. I got up, trying to ignore the rising pain in my shoulder. I saw the man, smiling evilly at me. He reached down to grab me again. I heard several sets of feet clambering down the stairs. I lifted up my knife and stabbed the man in the stomach. The smile disappeared from his face. He let go of me and fell to the floor. I gave out another scream when I landed on my injured shoulder. Then, I felt something enter my forearm. I gave out another blood-curdling scream as the thing was being removed from my forearm. I heard the footsteps walking quickly across the large living room. I kicked the guy with all my strength. His head hit the edge of the table and he fell unconscious to the floor. I stood up and slumped against the nearest wall. I quickly pushed myself off the wall, steadying myself with my good arm, and started to walk towards the living room.

"Marie! Marie!" I heard Edward's voice from the living room. I heard several pairs of feet running towards the kitchen.

"What in the world is going on?" I heard a male voice say, annoyance and confusion tinting their voice.

"Hi." I said weakly once I saw seven faces in the opening of the kitchen.

"Damn, Marie! You kicked _ass_!" Emmett said after he looked between me and the unconscious man on the floor.

"Sorry about…the mess…" I said to the motherly figure as I stumbled to walk. I wasn't able to support myself and I fell to my knees.

"Marie!" I heard five voices scream. I heard their footsteps hurrying towards me. I started swaying and my upper body started falling forward. I felt a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders to keep me from hitting the floor. I hissed in pain. Quickly, they grabbed my waist and moved my feet from under me.

"Show my Uncle Charlie…my laptop…he knows…the password…" I quickly muttered before I was engulfed in darkness.

**WOO! Over four-thousand words! :D I hope you guys aren't mad at me! I have a note on my profile explaining as to why I took so long to update! And thanks to you guys who reviewed even though I was on an absence. I would have updated two weeks ago, but I got laryngitis. **

Dare2Dream97: **lol okay! How about five virtual cookies and a virtual cupcake? Deal? :) **

**Anywho, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry for leaving it in a cliff-hanger! I will try to update later this month or sometime in early February! **

-Charlotte aka Charlie

**p.s. Thank you all who wished me well! **


	5. Hospitals, Hugs, and Feelings

_"Damn, Marie! You kicked ass!" Emmett said after he looked between me and the unconscious man on the floor._

_"Sorry about…the mess…" I said to the motherly figure as I stumbled to walk. I wasn't able to support myself and I fell to my knees._

_"Marie!" I heard five voices scream. I heard their footsteps hurrying towards me. I started swaying and my upper body started falling forward. I felt a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders to keep me from hitting the floor. I hissed in pain. Quickly, they grabbed my waist and moved my feet from under me._

_"Show my Uncle Charlie…my laptop…he knows…the password…" I quickly muttered before I was engulfed in darkness._

**Chapter 5: Hospitals, Hugs, and Feelings**

**Isabella Swan**

I could feel a heavy weight on my eyes as I tried to open them. I fluttered them open in order to get used to the little light in the room.

I lifted my head off of the pillow and looked around. There was a glow from the television set hanging from the ceiling but other than that no light besides the glow from the moon behind the clouds. I saw a lump covered in a blanket on the opposite side of the room, their head facing the television set. Messy bronze hair was peeking out from under a grey beanie. _Edward_. He looked fast asleep.

I shifted myself a bit so I could sit up. I could feel the IV drip stabbing my forearm as I moved. I quickly relaxed my arm and moved slowly. I could also feel something wrapped around my opposite arm; it was bandaged and on my skin I could feel something holding it together. Stitches. Great. When I was in a comfortable position, I let out a hiss as I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder. I heard some ruffling coming from the opposite side of the room. _Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, go back to sleep._ I chanted in my head. It didn't work. The lump moved and his beanie fell off of his head as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes adorably (wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about him like that!) and picked up his beanie from the floor. He picked it up and glanced over at me, sleepily. He froze and did a double check. His eyes shot wide open.

"Marie!" Edward yelled as he got up clumsily from the chair. He threw his beanie on the chair as he stumbled his way to my bed. He gathered me gently in his arms as he gave me a hug, his head nuzzling my neck. I giggled as his hair tickled my jaw.

"Hello to you, too." I managed to say in a raspy voice as I patted his back with my hand that belonged to the bandaged arm.

"I was worried about you, we all were." He muttered as he pulled away from me. I took in his features. His forest green eyes had dark shadows under them and were filled with relief. His bronze hair was even messier than usual because of the beanie he had on earlier. He had a bit of stubble growing on his face. All in all, his whole physical appearance looked worn out. I winced internally for putting him through this.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse." I winced as I laid back. Edward gave me a painful look. "So, what happened since I've been out? How long have I've been out?"

"The guy you were fighting with got locked up and some lady named Sarah came to clear things up. You've been out of it for two days." I smiled when he mentioned Sarah.

"Two days? Wow… oh! Sarah! Is she here?" I asked in a raspy voice. "Is there water around here? My throat is killing me." I muttered.

"I think she is. Want me to go to the cafeteria to go get you water and try to find Sarah?" Edward got up, heading over to grab his beanie.

"If it's not too much of a hassle?" I asked. He just smiled at me as he pulled the grey fabric over his bronze locks.

"I'll be back in a few, okay?" he said as he walked towards the door.

I nodded as I gave him a small smile in response. He shut the door behind him and I heard his sneakers going down the hallway. A couple minutes after he left the door opened again. A mass of untidy, naturally fair blonde curly hair came into the room along with a slur of speech.

"Sarah. Sarah! Calm down!" I scratched out of my throat.

"I've been so worried about you, Marie! I heard you were in the hospital! I didn't know how you ended up here! I just got a call from the agency about this and that I need to come over here to clear it up with the police! What were you thinking!" Sarah cried out as she gave me a one armed hug. I noticed why. There was a little boy about three months old with a tuff of light brown hair on his head and wide, bright ocean blue eyes that were looking at me curiously.

"Oh! Is this William? He's _such_ a cutie pie! You were right! He does have your family's eyes!" I squealed out of my hoarse throat. Sarah nodded as she gave me a smile. The little boy just kept on staring at me.

"Hi, Billy, how are you sweetie? Is it okay if I call him that?" I tried to say in a soft voice as I grabbed his little pale fist. My voice came out a bit rougher than I intended but it got the point across.

"Sure you can, Marie." Sarah answered. Billy kept on staring at me for a couple of seconds. He gave me a serious look before he gave me a wide, toothless smile as he let out a giggle.

"Can I hold him?" I asked Sarah with hopeful eyes. She laughed at me as she handed Billy over.

"Here, take him. I have to go to the restroom." Sarah said.

"Are you sure he won't cry?" I said as I held Billy in my arms, standing him on my thighs and bouncing him a bit.

"You'll be fine, Marie. After all, they named you godmother." Sarah winked at me as she walked out of the door.

"What?" I croaked out after a few seconds as I stared at the door. Billy giggled at my voice. "You're my godson, Bills?" he just gave me a toothless smile. Godmother? I thought they would name Sarah godmother to this cutie like they did to their five year old girl. My stitched up arm started to hurt a bit so I sat him down on my thighs.

"How have you've been Billy? You've been good, honey?" I asked the three month old boy. He just patted my thighs, giggling.

"You're a cutie, honey." I smiled as I poked his nose with my index finger. He scrunched up his nose and grabbed my finger. He then proceeded to stick it in his mouth.

"No, sweetie, my finger doesn't go there." I said as I pulled my finger out of his grasp. He gave me a huff as he grabbed my hand again. He noticed the IV and looked at it curiously.

"Don't think about it cutie pie." I said as I stood him up on my thighs and out of reach of my IV. I made sure to put more weight on my non-injured arm. I heard the door open but kept my eyes on Billy to make sure he didn't get my IV.

"Here's your water, Marie." I heard a velvet smooth voice say.

"Thanks, Ed." I said as I sat Billy down on my legs, his back resting against my abdomen to keep him sitting up. I looked up to see Edward looking at us curiously.

"This is William, Ed. Billy, this is Edward." I said as I raised up Billy's tiny hand and waved it to Edward. I saw him crack a smile. "Can you pass me the water, Ed?" Edward quickly walked over to me and handed me the bottle.

"Thanks." I said as I unscrewed the top and drank some water. I screwed the cap back on.

"My throat doesn't feel sore anymore." The rasp in my voice and the pain in my throat went away. I smiled.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

It turned out that my Uncle Charlie was able to remember the password into my laptop and was able to get the surveillance of the guy breaking into the Cullen's house. Turns out Rosalie forgot to put the second lock on the front door so the guy picked the lock very easily. I don't blame her though. I mean, the Cullens live in the forest so I'm thinking that she thought no one would try to attack them at home. Who I do blame is myself. I was probably the reason they got attacked. The suspicious car following me home a couple days ago on the night of the sleepover must have been the guy who attacked me earlier at school, getting ready for a second attempt. He didn't hurt any of the Cullens or Alice and Emmett; he did have a chance. Instead, he came straight for me. For what? That's what I have to find out.

"You're okay, Marie!" A head of black hair came at me when I got home.

"Ouch! My shoulder, Alice!" I exclaimed as the pixie attacked me in a hug.

"You didn't die in the hospital!" A booming voice came from behind me. Suddenly, my feet weren't touching the ground and arms were wrapped across my torso, giving me a hug along with Alice.

"Ow…" I squeaked out as I scrunched up my face in pain.

"Guys, she has an injured shoulder that has stitches along with a forearm in the same condition. Put her down immediately!" A stern voice said. Seconds later, my feet could touch the ground and the sharp pain in my shoulder dulled down a bit.

"Thanks, old man." I said to Uncle Charlie as I tried to steady my legs and my breathing from the bear hug.

"I'm not old!" He retorted as I walked past him, punching me playfully.

"Whatever, old man." I smirked as I punched him, harder than he punched me.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

I have to wear a sling on my arm while my injured shoulder healed for the next couple of weeks. So basically, I rendered myself practically useless with my agent stuff. The Man had called me while I was in the hospital and told me to take it easy for a couple of weeks and urged me to take time off and that he could get another agent on my current case. I flat out refused. I didn't want to leave my current case. I love it here. And I was going to kick some enemy ass for _thanking_ them for sending me to the hospital (of course I didn't tell The Man about it though). The Man reluctantly agreed to keep me on the case as long as I didn't overdo it and called the agent who was posted in a cabin in the forest in Forks when it was time for combat.

Everything went back to its original routine before the sleepover. It is now currently a Thursday (I got discharged from the hospital on Tuesday; the doctors wanted to make sure I was stable and all the usual stuff) and I don't have to go back to school until next Monday. I sat on the floor, the case file papers spread about with my laptop in front of me, a webpage opened to Google. I had the television on for background noise as I reread every paper in the case file.

"It doesn't make sense." I murmured as I ran the hand that wasn't in the sling through my hair. "I know the Cullens have money but it seems they're not after _just_ the money. They did attack me but _for what reason?_ Was I close to something? Did they figure out I was in the agency? _What was it?_" I muttered frustrated.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza time." I sang as I put all the papers in the folder and hid them under the couch cushion quickly. "Coming!" I yelled out as I made sure there were no agent stuff in plain sight. I quickly grabbed a couple of twenties from my wallet and opened the front door.

"How much is-" I stopped as I looked up. It wasn't the pizza guy. "Hey, Ed, school's out already?" I said as I shoved the bills into my back pocket.

"It is almost four, Marie." Edward said as he pointed to a clock behind me.

"Huh, must have lost track of time…" I muttered under my breath. "You want to come inside?" I said I stepped back and opened the door wider for him to come in.

"Thanks. Oh, I came to give you your homework." He said suddenly as he tipped his head forward to look in his backpack. "Here you go." He handed me a folder as he looked up. His messy hair fell into his eyes and I wanted to just sweep it to the side so it wouldn't block his gorgeous green eyes – wait, why am I thinking about him this way again?

We ended up spending the next couple of hours talking about random stuff. He was reviewing everything we learned in class so I could understand it even though I remembered everything (I just wanted to hear his velvet voice). Seriously. Where are these thoughts coming from? We talked about what kind of music we liked, how our childhood was like(with some tweaking in my half), our favorite food, favorite color, so basically a big session of never ending twenty questions.

The thing that got me was how I was thinking about Edward all the time. I noticed everything he did. The way his eyes brightened when he talked about music or the way his eyes crinkled very slightly at the corners when he laughed at something funny. I noticed the hair bouncing off of his bronze hair. I saw some natural blonde highlights in his hair whenever the sun was able to poke through the clouds for a few seconds. I noticed the tiny splash of scattered, barely noticeable freckles across his nose and cheeks. I noticed the way one side of his mouth lifted up slightly higher than the other to give him a crooked smile (which was adorable by the way.) I noticed every little thing about him.

Wait.

This doesn't mean…

It doesn't, does it?

Am I falling for him?

**Chapter 5 my friends has come after its long wait. I'm sorry for the quite long hold up. I'm also sorry for the short, half assed chapter, not my usual style. I worked on it for about five hours yesterday and about three hours right now but nothing would pop up. I hope this could last you guys a bit. I'm going to try to write some more tomorrow hopefully**

**I started this chapter a couple weeks ago but I kept on scratching a lot of ideas, one of them giving Marie amnesia from when she woke up at the hospital but ended up hitting her head. I bet you guys are a bit relieved I didn't go down that path. Oh, and you guys finally met William! You guys remember him right? Sarah's nephew that she talked about in the first chapter? Well, I wouldn't blame you if you don't since it has been ALMOST TWO YEARS SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY HOLY CRAP. **

**Anyways, I'm going to be up for the next few hours(incase any of you want to talk to me. hopefully. please? i get quite bored when i'm staying up all night) awaiting Green Day's new single off of **Uno!**, part 1 of the trilogy being released. The single's being released at 6am PT and I AM EXCITED AND I HAVE ALL THIS PENT UP FANGIRLING EMOTION IN ME THAT I CANT GO TO SLEEP AND I HAVE MY ALARM READY TO WAKE UP EARLY IN CASE I DO FALL ASLEEP SO I COULD HAVE TIME TO TURN ON THE COMPUTER AND RADIO TO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE SINGLE. **

**On another note, my other story got deleted by the website just because it said 'bitch' in the summary. I don't really consider it that bad of a word since it doesn't get bleeped out in TV but the website had different opinions. I was just laughing when I got the email. But I will not be able to post it again becasue I'm not sure where I have the documents saved for that story here.**

**Tell me all what you think in a review below and if it isn't too much of a hassle, can you guys go read and review the one shot I posted? I want some feedback on it, if it isn't much trouble for you guys. **

**Until next time, my dear readers and reviewers!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! For that reviewer who asked how you pronounce "Jette" (**a Chelsea Grace, sorry if I misspell it!**) it's pronounced like the Jett in Joan Jett or "Jet"**

**This has been a fairly long author's note, so bye for right now!**

-Charlotte aka Charlie


End file.
